


Dreams

by nahivel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood Vines | The Crimson | The Egg, Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Headcanon, M/M, No Dialogue, skeppy - Freeform, this is just inside bbh's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahivel/pseuds/nahivel
Summary: Demons never sleep. They didn’t need sleep. Yet he sleeps every single night just to see him again.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & Skeppy, BadBoyHalo/Skeppy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Dreams

How he wishes. How he wishes the dreams were real.

Demons didn’t need sleep. Yet one night, one of the earlier days as a servant of the Egg, he closed his eyes and opened to find himself in a world free of problems, nuisances, stress.... And a world with just Skeppy by his side.

They were on an island, building a house, bickering just like the old days. They went mining, watched in utter shock as a dolphin died to its fellow dolphins, and argued over every single little thing, but he knew they were all insignificant, so he wasn’t scared. He begrudgingly goes with the names Skeppy’s came up for their new dog and the island, but he was still happy. As long as he heard his little giggles that’d evolve into full on laughter, he was happy.

He was happy. And he closed his eyes, which was the biggest mistake he could ever make...

He closed his eyes and he opened them and was reminded that this horrible world... this world full of conflict, hate, and everything ugly is the world he lives in, a world vastly different from the one in his dreams, and cried.

He cried, cried, and cried, longing for the short lived paradise he’s conjured up in his head. His little world of happiness and bliss and _Skeppy_ was torn apart from him and he felt absolutely horrible.

Demons never slept, they never needed it, yet he felt drowsy as the moon’s rays came over to touch him. And so he sleeps and finds himself in the world again, happy with Skeppy and hours later he wakes up in shambles. It repeats and repeats and repeats.

Now, weeks later, as the Egg watches over him even as he sleeps, he just numbly stares ahead, trying to hide the bitterness swirling in his heart at thinking what could’ve been.

Then he hears the Egg’s whispers echoing in his mind and goes on to fulfill whatever it wants him to do, then the moon comes up, and he sleeps.

Rinse and repeat. Rinse and repeat. _Rinse and repeat._

He hates this. He hates this so much.

He feels like a puny, little kid; their bully teasing them, dangling what they want over their head, just out of reach. 

And he wants to punch that bully. He wants to give back all the hurt it has done to him so much that it’ll be dead. 

He’ll kill it, because it kills him too. 

But he knows, from the way his eyes aren’t heavy in the night whenever _it’s_ assigned him something to do, but when he’s been dismissed they are, he knows, that it’s the Egg giving him these dreams, _of course_ it was the Egg. 

So he can't, he knows he can’t, since if he ever attempts to do so, if he ever tries to break free, he knows _it_ will torture him even more. It was a cruel cycle. 

He doesn’t have a choice but to simply comply. And he found this so laughingly ironic because he did have a choice before, he had the chance to stop this all from going down, yet he chose the wrong one. And one by one, the dominoes fell, leading up to this point. The point of no return.

And like all wrong choices, he had to pay for them.

So he bears with it. He buries his resentment for the Egg deep in the dark depths of his heart, and Resentment watches helplessly as its host faithfully abides with everything the Egg says, knowing it’ll never see the light of day ever again. But it grows.

Because with every single order from the Egg he does, he feels bad things, and he’d love to cry them all away to sleep, but the Egg has been extra watchful over him these days, and so he buries them all with Resentment. And Resentment eats them up and grows and grows until it can barely fit anymore. 

Resentment grows until it’s big enough to break free. 

But even if it’s waiting to burst, even when he feels like exploding and unleashing the monstrosity of Resentment he’s harbored onto the Egg, he takes a deep breath and endures. He smiles at the Egg and listens.

He must stand and endure if he wants Skeppy back. Because he was the sole reason he’s doing all this. 

He didn’t want to hold power over the whole smp. He didn’t want to swim in piles of riches. He didn’t want to be revered, to have people worship the ground he walked on. All he wants is his best friend, his other half, his partner in crime. He just wants Skeppy. And that’s enough for him.

No matter how poor, how hated, how powerless he is, as long as he has Skeppy with him, as long as they’re happy and satisfied together, that is all he needs in his life.

He knows it will all be worth it one day. All this pain and guilt he feels will be worth it as long as he follows the Egg. 

And one day, once the Egg reunites him with Skeppy once again, he just knows all the pain will go away and they’ll be happy again.. A small part of him knows it’s impossible. A small part of him knows that the Egg will never let him go. But he hopes nonetheless. He hopes and he hopes and he _hopes._

He hopes that one day, maybe, they can run away from everything and live in the world he sees in his dreams. 

Demons didn’t need sleep to live, but for Skeppy he lives, so he sleeps, and he dreams once again of a world he can only hope to live in, but will hope nonetheless, a world with only happiness, bliss, and his best friend Skeppy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this! It's just a little thing I suddenly came up with and this is my first ever attempt in posting something I've written, and I've barely even wrote anything before, so I'm kinda nervous :')
> 
> As you see here, Bad's more of forced to do the Egg's bidding, yet he still believes the Egg in a way that it's powerful, nothing can stop it and that it'll bring Skeppy back so this is kinda just a headcanon, as Bad is fully brainwashed in canon lore. I also really just did all this without checking the lore and just basing it all on what i remembered so there's inaccuracies here and there.
> 
> And yeah, the dreams are based on Skeppy's streams, if the dolphin dying and every single thing I described them do already didn't confirm it for you ^^
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated, I really wanna know feedback so I can improve more :D


End file.
